My Aura Angel
by the bigshot
Summary: A man saves a riolu from the cliff-side, sort-of, and decided to let her live with him. Over time, their feelings for each other begin to grow to the point where they knew the were meant to be together, but both were to scared to tell the other, But will a night under the moonlight give them both a chance at true happiness. Bad summary. M Human x F Lucario
The fallen autumn leaves crunched under his feet as 18-year old Trey Daniels enjoyed his daily hike through the local mountain range. The crisp, cool, air filled his lungs and the calming sounds of nature eased his tired mind after the stressful day he had endured. This was the only time he actually felt free, no boss, no deadlines, just him and the great outdoors.

He came up to one of the many streams that that ran across the area and sat on a large rock near the riverbank, setting his bag down beside him.

"Think I'll take me a brake here, don't wanna burn myself out" he said, relaxing on the boulder and watching the forest pokemon go about their normal daily routine. He felt something soft and furry on his leg and smiled down at the culprit.

"Hey there little guy" he greeted the little Eevee rubbing against his leg. Trey found the evolution pokemon caught in a net trap that must have been forgotten by the rookie poachers that used to plague the mountain. The pup was eternally grateful to Trey and decided to keep him company whenever he went out walking.

"How've you been bud?" He asked, reaching down to pet the little fox's head.

" **Eevee** " he barked happily and leaned into the human's hand.

"Good to hear." Trey smiled and dug into his bag, pulling out a granola bar and ripping it from its wrapper. Eevee stared at the bar curiously and eagerly accepted the piece that he was offered. He took it from Trey's hand and nibbled on it while Trey took the other bar out and was about to take a bite when he heard a faint cry in the distance.

"You hear that?" He looked at the eevee for an answer.

" **ee** " he nodded and turned his ears in the direction that the sound was coming from and jumped off of Trey's lap, gesturing for him to follow. Trey put his bag back on and let the eevee lead him through the trees towards the source of the noise. Eevee ran over to the side of a cliff and looked back to the human.

"You see something bud?" He asked and stepped up next to the fox.

" **Vee** " he pointed his paw to the edge and Trey looked down over the side, seeing a little riolu stuck on a small outcropping on the cliffside. The emanation pokemon was sobbing quietly and hiding its face with its paws.

"Hey" he called down, causing the blue jackal to look up at him with tear stained eyes. "Hang on, I'll get you". He took his bag off and fished out a long rope before tying it to a sturdy looking tree. He tied the rope around himself tightly and examined the face of the mountain, trying to determine the safest route to take.

"Stay here bud" he ordered to eevee and jumped over the side, grabbing the edge and slowly making his descent down the cliff. He had to put complete faith in his abilities and the rope, even the smallest mistake could cause him to slip and, if that rope breaks, be turned into nothing more than a stain on the dirt. He had good luck for the first few feet, but mentally cursed when he reached the point where there were no more indents in the rock to grab, and he was still a good thirty feet above the ledge.

"Ah, screw it" he sighed and leaped down to the rock below. He landed hard and felt his bones nearly shatter from the force, but he finally made it to the pokemon. He shoved the pain to the back of his mind and held a hand out to the terrified riolu.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you" he said softly, trying not to scare the little pokemon more than it already was.

" **Rio** " It said with a distinctly feminine tone and backed away from him, nearly stepping off of the edge.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, I just want to help." The riolu either didn't believe him or refused to listen to his words because she started growling at him as a warning. He backed off and held his hands up to show her that he meant her no harm before a strong gust of wind blew against her and pushed her over the side.

"RIOLU!" Trey shouted and dived over the edge, grabbing the hold of the riolu and tossing her back onto the ledge. "Shit!" The rope snapped straight and caught him, saving him from a fatal fall, but the momentum caused it to swing him hard into the rock. The impact was enough to nearly knock him unconsciousness, but the severe pain in his chest and arm kept that from happening.

"Dam that hurt." His pain filled shouts echoed off into the forest below as he climbed back up the rope and lifted himself back onto the rock and falling onto his side, hurt and exhausted. "Well…that didn't go as planned."

" **Io.** " He cracked an eye open to look at the riolu right in front of him.

"Believe me now?" He asked and attempted to pick himself up, only succeeding in falling onto his back and hurting himself even more. He held a hand over his ribs and cringed when he made contact with the obviously broken bone.e H

"EEVEE…GET HELP!" He yelled, hoping that the fox could find someone to fix his botched rescue while he was forced to lay there in agony. The riolu walked up to the injured human and kneeled down next to him. She ran a paw lightly over the deep gash in his arm with a guilty look on her face.

" **Rio ri lu** " she said and looked up at him with a sorrowful look in her crimson red eyes.

"Your blaming yourself for the injuries aren't you?" He asked her, receiving a nod in affirmation. He chuckled and tried reaching out to her like before. She didn't flinch or try to move away when his hand touched her head and his fingers scratched behind her ear.

"It isn't your fault riolu, there's no need to be sorry" he told her before a sharp pain erupted in his chest and he instinctively pushed on his wounded ribs, making the pain grow tremendously. Riolu watched him worriedly and placed a paw over his hands. He had to find something to alleviate at least some of the pain or risk losing consciousness, then he remembered about the painkillers he always kept in his pocket for situations like this.

"Packet…left pocket…please" he said through clenched teeth, hoping the riolu would catch his meaning. Not long after he said that, he felt something moving in his pocket and looked to see riolu with her paw in his pocket. She pulled out a small pack with two pills inside and used her teeth to tear the plastic apart and handed it to him. He downed the contents of the packet and tossed it to the side.

The pills kicked in almost immediately and he was finally able to relax as the pain began to fade until all he felt was the rilou's soft fur on his neck as she curled up next to him and gave him a tender lick on his cheek.

"Thanks girl" he said and slowly began to fall asleep as the drugs worked their magic and riolu soon heard the human snoring quietly. She smiled to herself and continued watching over him for the next few hours until her ears twitched when she heard a strange noise and looked out into the sky. If what she heard from some of the conversations of the humans she eavesdropped on was correct than that was a helicopter quickly flying towards them. The machine reached the pair quickly and hovered over them.

" **Ri** " she said in wonder and confusion as she watched the side open up and a male human begin descending down towards them. She stood up and over him protectively when the human planted his feet to the ground, growling at the stranger when he tried coming near.

"Easy there, I'm here to help" he told her calmly and kept coming closer and closer, but nearly lost a finger when he tried to touch Trey. "Please, we need to get him out of here, he needs medical attention."

She still refused to even let him lay a hand on Trey.

" **Ve eevee.** " She looked up at the helicopter again and saw the eevee that was trey earlier. He cried down to her pleadingly to let the man help. She begrudgingly consented and let the man help, but kept a close on him the whole time. The human reached towards Trey cautiously and smiled when the riolu didn't show any hostility towards him. He picked Trey up carefully and hooked him to the side harness and held the other hand out to riolu.

"Come on, I have a feeling he's going to want you to be there when he wakes up." She nodded and let him secure her into the other harness before pulling on the rope and being lifted back up into the helicopter. Another man was waiting for them and helped them back into the helicopter and strapped Trey into the gurney to keep him stable while they flew him to the hospital.

"Don't worry you two, he's going to be just fine" one of the men said when he saw the two pokemon looking at Trey sadly. He stepped back to let them climb up into the gurney and cuddle up with the human until they reached the ER. Riolu gave her new human friend and savior one last lick before curling up by him, like she did before the helicopter showed up, and falling asleep

It's been seven months since Trey woke up in his hospital. The doctors told him he was lucky that he walked out of there with only a few bruises and broken ribs and allowed him to leave the hospital after about a month of treatment. Never once did the little riolu leave his side during his treatment though and even after he was discharged she stayed by him. He decided to let her live with him in his small, yet comfortable, home over by the edge of town. The pair soon became completely inseparable. She was always with him when he went on his hikes or into town; he was even able to take her to work with him. They spent so much time together that he even started figuring out what she was saying

To riolu, Trey was her greatest friend, and to Trey, she was the only friend he would ever need. They both enjoyed just being close to each other like they were tonight.

Midnight had long since passed and Trey was peacefully relaxing in his recliner. He and riolu had gotten off work not too long ago and he was far too tired to fall asleep. Riolu had no trouble and was out in no time flat.

"Wish I could do that" Trey said while he scratched the short blue fur on his pokemon's head.

" **Rio ri** " he heard riolu say groggily, still half-asleep.

"Sorry girl, I didn't mean to wake you up" he apologized and smiled at her when she let out a cute little yawn.

" **Lu** " she smiled back and nuzzled his hand.

"Feel like going on a hike with me tonight?" He asked, receiving an eager yip from his suddenly wide awake friend. "Alright then, let's go." He lifted her up into his arms and held her while he made his way out the door and towards the forest trail. Riolu was thankful that the red hue on her cheeks was hidden under her fur.

She never told him, or anyone for that matter, about how she felt about the human. She passed it off as just a little crush on the man who saved her and thought it would soon pass, but it never did. No, her feelings for Trey only as time went on. All of the love and kindness he showed her only made her love him more until she knew she wanted him as her mate, but there were a few factors keeping from coming to fruition.

One problem was the size difference between them. She was barely breaking 2-feet while her brown haired sweetheart stood over her at 5-foot-9. The other problem was the simple fact that he was a human and she a pokemon. She thought that he would never see her as more than his friend, but she was dead wrong.

Trey loved his riolu more than she could ever imagine, he was just too scared to tell her. Scared of what she would think of him. It's really quite ironic isn't it, tow individuals pierced by cupid's arrow but cursed by the perpetual silence of their hearts.

"You alright down there sweetie, don't be zoning out on me" he grinned down at the little blue jackal.

" **Riolu lu rio.** " She smacked his chest playfully, making him chuckle in amusement.

"Yes you were, I watched you do it for arceus sake."

" **Ri.** "

"If you say so" he said and continued his trek up the hill. He reached the top after a few minutes and took a seat on the ground before setting the riolu down next to him. "Beautiful…isn't it?"

" **Riolu** " she nodded in agreement and took her place in his lap. Neither one said another word as they stared out at the mountains, simply enjoying the nature around them, well, at least Trey was.

'Should I tell him?' Riolu asked herself. She wanted so badly to tell him she loved him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Hey riolu…can I ask you something?"

" **Riol** " she looked up at him curiously.

"How do you feel about us?" He asked, making her tilt her head questioningly.

" **Lu ri ri riolu?** "

'Time to bite the bullet' he sighed.

"I mean…how do you feel about…this." He picked her up off of his lap and surprised her by claiming her lips with his own. Riolu was still for a moment from the shock of his confession, but was soon returning his affections. Her heart became weightless as her wildest dream was finally coming true; her greatest friend was admitting his love for her. The joy flooded into her soul and she began emitting a brilliant white light. The light grew and grew ever brighter until it erupted with a blinding flash that made Trey break the kiss to turn his head away and avoid being blinded. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to his pokemon with surprise and happiness. The little riolu he grew to love was gone and in her place was a beautiful lucario, who quickly threw her arms around his neck and nuzzle his cheek.

" **Lu lucar** " she said and pull back to look at her human, her eyes wet by tears of joy. He smiled and placed his palm on her cheek so he could wipe the moisture from her eyes.

"I love you lucario…I have for the longest time…but I could never find the guts to tell you" he told her, finally letting his heart speak for him. She held the hand on her cheek with her paw and stared into his love filled eyes.

" _I love you to master_ " he heard her say in his head and grinned at her before pulling her back into his embrace and kissed her once again. He licked at her lips, trying to gain access. She readily accepted his offer and opened her jaw to allow him entrance. He ran his tongue over her sharp canines and wrapped it around her own. His hands were doing their own exploring as he scratched the shiny yellow fur on her chest while his other trailed down her back until he reached her furry rear. They separated for air and stared into each other's eyes.

" _Trey, will you be my mate?_ " She asked him, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes lucario…nothing would make me happier" he answered without any hesitation. Lucario smiled and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She rubbed her cool nose on his skin, making him shutter, and snuck her paw under his shirt. Trey lifted his arms so she could remove it and felt her soft paw pads on his chest, gently pushing him onto his back. His pants were quickly done away with and lucario sat herself on top of him. She kissed and nibbled the skin on his neck while she rubbed his slim stomach before sliding her paw under the band of his underwear. Trey gasped when he felt her paw pads stroking his manhood, making her giggle in amusement from the pleasured look on his face.

" _Do you like that master?_ " She asked teasingly and kissed a trail down from his neck until her muzzle was directly over his groin. She grabbed that garment with her teeth and pulled, freeing his erection from its prison. She tossed the cloth to the side and held his rock hard length in her paws, rubbing it agonizingly slow. She smiled up at him, a blush evident on her cheeks, and gave his tip a small lick before taking him into her muzzle. He gasped at the sudden on-rush of pleasure as she licked and sucked on his member, slowly at first and gradually picking up speed as she went on.

"Lucario…turn around" he told her and soon saw his lucario's needy sex above him. He grabbed lucario's hips and pulled down until his face was only inches from her dripping pussy.

Lucario moaned around his neck when she felt Trey's nimble tongue licking her womanhood and bit down on him slightly, adding just a hint of delicious pain to the pleasure. He licked, sucked, and teased at her entrance with his tongue while he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Lucario was beginning to get lost in the pleasure but quickly regained her composure, she still had to do, but didn't have to do it much longer. Trey was already feeling the pressure in his groin reach its tipping point and, after a few more moments, he released into her maw. Lucario quickly followed and her walls contracted, making her juices spilled onto his tongue. Trey licked the lucario's liquids from his lips while lucario swallowed every drop of his essence that hit her tongue. Lucario lifted herself off of Trey and got down on her hands and knees in front of him.

"Take me my mate…make me yours" she begged while she looked back at him, her eyes filled with need, and moved her tail to the side to give him a clear view of her sex. He climbed onto his knees and positioned his tip to her vaginal walls.

"Are you sure you want to do this lucario?" She smiled at his concern for her and nodded. He placed his hands on her sides and slowly pushed his member past her tight opening and into her tunnel until he reached her hymen.

"Ready?" She nodded to him and braced herself. "3…2…1." He thrust into her, breaking her hymen, and making her cry out in pain. Trey pulled her into a kiss, hugged her close to his chest, and held her. He remained motionless inside of her and refused to move, scared of hurting his love even more. The pain slowly began to ebb away until it was replaced by pleasure. She broke the kiss and smiled at her mate, nodding for him to continue. He pulled back out until only his tip remained inside, then slowly pushed back into her. Lucario moaned out from the feeling of her human partner spreading apart her walls. He repeated his actions until he was pumping into her at a steady pace.

" _T-Trey_ " lucario breathed and lowered her front to the ground, allowing Trey's member to go deeper into her cunt. He nearly hit her womb with every thrust, making lucario moan even louder from the pleasure. Her heated walls held his dick in a vice grip that drained his endurance every time he entered the slick cavern.

"Lucario…not gonna last…much longer" he warned her. She looked back at him with half-lidded eyes and a deep blush on her face.

"Please…release into me my mate…fill me with your seed" she begged before screaming her name into the sky as she reached her peak, making her walls clinch around his length. The sudden tightness of her passage was enough to make him reach his limit and he buried his length into her as far as it could go and released into her tunnel. His hot spunk streamed into her womb and filled her with warmth.

Trey collapsed onto his side with lucario lying in front of him with his member still inside of her. He hugged her tightly like she would disappear at any moment and scratched her chest lovingly.

" _Thank you my mate…we are finally one_ " she said tiredly and snuggled closer to her human. He smiled and kissed her head before putting his lips to her ear.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He gave her one last kiss before laying his head down and falling asleep with his beloved lucario.


End file.
